This invention relates to log gripping devices and more particularly to a device for gripping and supporting a log above ground to facilitate its cutting. When it is desired to cut logs or bundles of branches into fireplace-length segments, it is usually necessary to support at least one end of the log or bundle so that the saw can pass completely through. In the case of a log, this is usually accomplished by rolling the log up on a rock or branch for support during the cutting. Often, a cant hook, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 392,752 to Rankins, is used to roll the log.